Smile
by OffMyTea
Summary: The song Smile by Uncle Kracker and what it's meant to Misty and Gary over the years! Egoshipping with mentioned Ikari and Contest. SongFic. Rated K  because I can.


Smile

* * *

><p><strong>My first Egoshipping, hope it turns out good!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to tell you, you can actually check! Go to real Pokemon. Tell me, is Misty with Gary? Is Dawn with Paul? Is May with Drew? Does Ash drop off the face of the Earth? No? Then I obviously don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><em>Song Lyrics<em>

* * *

><p>Professor Oak was having a Pokemon Appreciation Party. Every one came to have fun and dance. About an hour into the party, there was a tapping on the microphone.<p>

"Excuse me? Would Misty Waterflower please come up to the front?" Gary said. The crowd of people moved to let Misty to the stage where Gary was sitting, holding a guitar.

"Misty, this is for you. I love you girl." he said. Misty blushed as Gary began playing.

_You´re better then the best  
>I´m lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler then the flip side of my pillow _

_That´s right  
><em>

_Completely unaware  
>Nothing can compare to where you send me<br>Lets me know that it´s okay  
>Yeah it´s okay<br>And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_  
><em>Fall outta bed<em>  
><em>Sing like a bird<em>  
><em>Dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record<em>  
><em>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool_  
><em>Forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold<em>  
><em>Buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

_Even when you´re gone_  
><em>Somehow you come along<em>  
><em>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack<em>

_And just like that  
>You steal away the rain <em>

_And just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall outta bed  
>Sing like a bird<br>Dizzy in my head _

_Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool_  
><em>Forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold<em>  
><em>Buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

_Don´t know how I lived without you_  
><em>'Cuz every time that I get around you<em>  
><em>I see the best of me inside your eyes<em>

_You make me smile  
><em>

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun_  
><em>Fall outta bed<em>  
><em>Sing like bird<em>  
><em>Dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record<em>  
><em>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool_  
><em>Forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold<em>  
><em>Buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>

_Oh, you make me smile  
><em>

_Oh, you make me smile  
><em>

_Oh, you make me smile _

Misty was in tears as Gary put down his guitar and pulled her up on stage. He held her hand and dropped to one knee. Misty gasped and the room went silent.

"Misty Waterflower, will you make me smile everyday for the rest of forever, and marry me?" he said as he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. The ring was intricate and breathtakingly beautiful, but yet, it shown with a special simplicity that seemed to fit the tomboyish Misty perfectly. Misty's hand went to her mouth and Gary smiled up at her. She shook her head up and down so fast it began to blur. Gary took the ring and slowly placed it on her ring finger. He stood up and kissed Misty in a warm embrace. The happy couple looked down at the now ecstatic crowd. Misty blushed and Gary took her hand. He gave a whistle, and everything that had previously said, Pokemon Appreciation, said, Congratulations! Misty covered her mouth again. The crowd was cheering as the couple walked off stage and the music started back up again. Gary and Misty then danced the night away.

* * *

><p>EIGHT MONTHS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>"I do."<p>

"I do."

Loud cheering filled the church as Gary and Misty ran down the aisle, dodging rice as it flew down. They were surrounded by friends who were giving them all congratulations.

Every one headed down to the reception and Gary and Misty went up for their dance. Misty gasped, but then smiled as she recognized the tune. Gary smiled down at his new wife and began ti twirl her around the room.

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head <em>

_Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

Gary quietly sang along in Misty's ear as they danced.

Halfway through, the newly weds were joined by a few other couples. Brock and Nurse Joy, May and Drew, and shockingly, Dawn and Paul.

It came time to through the bouquet, and when Misty did, it landed in a shocked Dawn Hikari's hands. She looked over at her boyfriend Paul and blushed.

The rest of the night went perfectly, it was magical, and all the way back from the wedding, Gary sang their song into his new wife's ear.

* * *

><p>FIVE YEARS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>Misty was in the nursery, quietly humming a tune to the small child in her arms. The Haydens and the Shinjis were patiently waiting downstairs for her. She heard a door open and close and felt a presence behind her. She continued humming the tune. Gary then slowly came in with her as the began to sing softly to their baby. It was their song, tones down, and it became the lullaby they sang to their child every night.<p>

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
><em>

_Oh, you make me smile  
><em>

_Oh, you make me smile  
><em>

_Oh, you make me smile _

Misty kissed the now sleeping child's forehead and gently laid her in the crib.

Gary put his lips to Misty's ear for a moment and sang one last line.

_Oh, you make me smile_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I'm not too confident on this, but I want to know if you like it! If you're going to flame, give me reasons why you don't like it. <strong>

**Please review!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
